Echo Meta
Echo Meta, otherwise known as the Ultimate Game Dev, was a participant in DRP2: The Rich Life of Vacation Killing and one of the Monokuma Maids in DRP3: Virtue's Last Ronpa. Overview Appearance Echo Meta is of average height and build, and is 17 years old. His hair is an arrangement of small, dark red spikes. He wears a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, which bears a white and green skull. He rocks white cargo pants and dark orange high-tops. He also has piercings on his right ear, lip and eyebrow. Personality DRP2: The Rich Life of Vacation Killing Echo arrived on Chimera Island as a very loud, excitable person, looking for inspiration for his latest RPG. He was easily impressed, even taking a liking to Monokuma strictly because of his design, taking to calling him Mr. Monokuma. It wasn't too long before everyone met the antisocial wreck Echo truly was. He became rude and crass, refusing to socialize with anyone. During the trials he participated in, he managed to start shouting wars with the other participants and easily framed several people, even leading to him admitting his fear of social interaction. He grew up without a family, and truly believed that no one cared for him, even going so far as to deny anyone's acceptance as he was executed. DRP3: Virtue's Last Ronpa Echo was revived as Monokuma Maid #2, as his body was too damaged to be cloned. The 2nd Monokuma Maid started off nice and sweet, but quickly grew sour as the students favored Maid #1. With the Maid's mind haven been rotted by despair, she truly enjoyed seeing the deaths of others, yet has a change of heart around the 3rd game, wishing for no one else to die. She became concerned for the lives of others and helped the participants escape from the ship, before it exploded, taking the body of the maid and Echo's being with it. History DRP2: The Rich Life of Vacation Killing Chapter 1: The Vacation of a Lifetime Echo arrived on the island with the other students as a rather enthusiastic and carefree kinda guy, hoping to use the "vacation" to find inspiration for his latest RPG. As the tour of island started, he seemed to be very impressed with the outlook of the island. As they approached the main part of the island, the mansion, Echo became irritated with nothing being able to go in, so he took the time to draw in his sketchbook. He draws Icbery as a wizard, which she seemed to like. The Host (Nobody) arrives and allows them inside. Monokuma (Gabes) appears soon after, and his design makes Echo extremely happy, to the point where he's basically kissing Monokuma's ass. The entire time, Monkuma and the Host are informing the ADT and the new Tourist Students that they will be pitted against each other in a game of life or death. Everyone except Echo seemed to be fazed by this, who actually thought it could be good use in his new game. Icbery tries to put him in check by telling him to control himself, which is where we see the first instance of Echo's angry side. He rips up the sketch of Icbery he has drawn and storms off. DRP3: Virtue's Last Ronpa Category:Characters Category:Participant Category:Human Category:Supervisors Category:DRP2 Category:DRP3